Calor
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Ranpo y Yosano deciden ir a la playa juntos.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

**Advertencia: **Relación establecida.

* * *

**Calor  
**—✽—

La brisa veraniega sopló el rostro de Yosano, ella sostuvo su sombrero antes de que el viento se lo llevase y despegó su vista del libro que había estado leyendo. Parecía que el tren no había llegado todavía.

—Aquí tienes —Ranpo apareció a su lado con una bebida.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba el obsequio, no todos los días ni todas las personas podían tener el lujo de que Ranpo sacase dinero de su bolsillo para darles algo de beber—. El sol está insoportable hoy y eso que aún no es mediodía.

—A mí me parece otro día de verano cualquiera —dijo Ranpo con soltura.

La mujer de cabello corto miró al azabache a su lado con una ceja enarcada, claramente extrañada por las palabras del detective. Ranpo no era la clase de persona que le gustara las incomodidades, si ella se estaba quejando del sol lo más probable era que Ranpo estuviese chillando porque no había aire acondicionado en las estaciones de trenes rurales, que es donde estaban.

Ranpo notó la mirada intrigada de la mujer, un tanto incómodo arrugó la nariz

—¿Qué?

—Estás actuando un poco extraño hoy —explicó mirando la bebida que le había dado, una de las de canicas, las favoritas de él—. Estás siendo muy flexible, más de lo normal.

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo estoy perfectamente normal —dijo Ranpo muy seguro, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado, era el mismo gesto ofendido que hacía cuando alguien no seguía sus mentiras.

—Normal sería que hubieses querido pasar nuestro día libre en casa con tu aire acondicionado viendo películas y comiendo helado, especialmente en un día tan caluroso como ese —explicó Yosano—. Aunque no me malinterpretes, me gusta la idea de ir a la playa. Solamente es… extraño que no te hayas quejado aún.

Y es que ese era el asunto, a Yosano le gustaba viajar y su actividad favorita en verano era cuando la agencia se tomaba unas vacaciones para quedarse un fin de semana en la playa, no obstante, ese día iba a ir a la playa sola con Ranpo y ese mismo día iban a devolverse a casa. Era un viaje largo, tres horas de ida y tres horas de vuelta todo en tren. A Ranpo no le gustaba ni los viajes largos para visitar por poco tiempo un lugar, ni los trenes y mucho menos el calor.

Así que sí, estaba siendo demasiado flexible ese día.

—Pf, no está haciendo tanto calor.

—Ranpo… estás sudando.

—Pero no hace tanto calor —insistió él limpiándose rápidamente el sudor de su frente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, como si se contuviese, con la expresión de estar en un aprieto.

Yosano parecía empezar a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cerró el libro que tenía en su mano y lentamente caminó para posicionarse frente a Ranpo, inclinó la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos, él ante ese gesto dio un paso hacia atrás. Estaba colorado y no era de vergüenza, estaba muriendo de calor.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Yosano dándole una oportunidad más para retractarse—. Porque aún estamos a tiempo de volver a casa —Ranpo empezó a encogerse más, estirando el cuello de su camisa— donde hay aire acondicionado, helado y bebidas frías.

—En la playa seguro hace menos calor.

—Está bien, ya está, ¿esto tiene que ver con que me voy a ir la próxima semana? —inquirió ella directamente, por la mirada que le dio Ranpo parecía que había dado en el cabo—. Ranpo, sabes que no tienes que hacer todo esto, ¿verdad? Podemos tener más días en la playa.

Él finalmente se desinfló como globo, parecía un poco molesto.

—¡Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo! ¿Vale? Además, no se trata de eso —dijo él enfurruñado—. Te vas por casi un mes a ese encuentro de médicos y ni siquiera vas a ir al día de playa con nosotros por eso. ¡Y me dejas solo!

Ahí estaba el Ranpo quejón y mimado que ella conocía, aunque había supuesto que se trataba de algo como eso, no había esperado ni por asomo que hubiese intentado con tanta determinación pasar un día con ella antes de su viaje solo porque la iba a extrañar. Él a veces era muy transparente pero no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—¿Por eso has estado siendo tan flexible hoy? —Yosano parecía un poco asombrada.

Ranpo infló los mofletes en un puchero y expulsó el aire que contenía en un bufido molesto.

—¿No son las pruebas obvias? —le devolvió la pregunta a sabiendas de que no era difícil ver las intenciones de sus acciones— Sabía que si me empezaba a quejar ibas a decidir volver a casa.

Y aunque ella ya lo sabía, escucharlo admitirlo con esa expresión contrariada consiguió sacarle una risa a Yosano, una buena carcajada encontrando adorable la forma en la que él expresaba su preocupación por ella. El detective abrió la boca con indignación y las mejillas ruborizadas (ahora sí de vergüenza), ¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse de sus buenas –y poco comunes– intenciones.

La mano de Yosano se extendió hasta su mejilla y sus labios se posaron en la contraria, dándole un pequeño y dulce beso que le cerró la boca y calmó casi al instante, cuando ella se separó y pudo verla a los ojos notó que estaba contenta.

—Gracias por hacer esto —le dijo con sinceridad—, pero no tienes que incomodarte para pasar el tiempo conmigo, lo sabes, ¿no? Disfruto estar contigo aunque sea estando solos en casa abanicándonos.

—Lo sé —dijo Ranpo bajando su guardia y dejando su ofensa de lado—. Pero aun así, quería hacer algo que tu quisieras.

Y eso es algo que ella apreciaba muchísimo, Ranpo no era de incomodarse por los demás, no muy seguido al menos. Así que iba a respetar su decisión de querer ir a la playa con ella incluso si él mismo se sentía incómodo.

—Vale, pero no tienes que reprimirte, ¿está bien? —dijo Yosano con comprensión—. Puedo imaginarme todas las cosas que quieres decir, que no las digas no va a afectar en nada el viaje.

Ranpo se mostró dubitativo.

—¿Segura?

—Muy segura —asintió ella. Se llevaban conociendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, no tenía sentido que él intentara fingir que algo no le incomodaba cuando ella ya sabía que lo hacía.

Y eso fue como un alivio para Ranpo, con un largo suspiro se quitó la gorra y empezó a abanicarse.

—Hace mucho caloooooor…

Yosano rio asintiendo mientras le extendía la bebida que él mismo le había dado, Ranpo sin dudarlo la tomó y bebió de esta casi hasta la mitad de un solo sorbo, la otra mitad se la dejó a ella.

—Al menos en la playa posiblemente baje la temperatura.

—Ya lo sé, ¡pero aún falta! ¡¿Y cuando llega el siguiente tren?! ¡Hemos estado parados aquí hace un buen tiempo! ¿Ha sido ya una hora?

—Quince minutos.

—¡¿Solo quince?! Dime que al menos el tren tiene aire acondicionado…

Eso sonaba más a Ranpo. Yosano le invitó a sentarse con ella mientras esperaban, él se ventiló con el sombrero y se maldijo a sí mismo por haber ido con tanta ropa.

—Tienes mucha suerte de poder ser chica —dijo él agotado por el sofocante calor—, puedes usar esa fresca y cómoda falda.

—¿Y quién dice que no puedes usarla tú? —preguntó Yosano de buen humor—. Si la mujeres podemos usar pantalones, los hombres están en todo su derecho de usar faldas.

—Recuérdamelo para el próximo verano. ¡Ahhh! ¡¿No hay un vendedor de helados aquí?!

Las quejas eran algo natural en Ranpo y el poder conversar con él de forma más honesta hizo el trecho más agradable. En ningún momento él se quejó sobre ir a la playa, solamente de cosas como el calor o lo aburrido que sería todo una vez ella se fuera por ese largo mes; ella encontraba hilarantes sus pequeñas rabietas que eran fácilmente calmadas con besos en la mejilla o un suave roce de labios y él disfrutaba de esas atenciones que le iban a hacer tanta falta en su ausencia.

Era una experiencia agradable tener un tiempo solo para los dos, pensó Ranpo a pesar de la molesta estación, quizás, podrían repetirlo en primavera, cuando el sol no amenazara con derretirles las cabezas y pudiese abrazar a Akiko como correspondía.


End file.
